The Mad Murderer:
by NerdyKid101
Summary: This is a fanmade story about 37 people trying to survive each other, locked in a mansion, with one of them being a killer.


"Ugh..." were the first words to escape the teenage girl's mouth. "Oh, my god... my head's KILLING me." Her head slowly moved upwards, and shortly after, her spine. Her golden blonde bangs draped in front of her eyes, so her vision was a bit blurry. "Oh geez..." she sighed. Suddenly, her eyes widen. Her hands rapidly rearranged her bangs and fixed her glasses' vision, and her head jerked sideways, both ways, several times. "HOLY CRAP, WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" she yelped. She jumped onto her feet, and started to panic.

"Hey, woah woah woah, take it easy girl." went a mysterious voice. When the simple sentence ended, her eyes softened. Her mouth let out only one word.

"Ethan?"

"Yep, that's me." Ethan turned around the corner in the right side of the room. "W-W-What are you doing here?" the teenage girl stuttered. Ethan then gave her a puzzled look, and asked "Well, I don't know. Why are YOU here?" "I..." she started, but she had no answer. "I...don't know, actually." "Well, whatever the case is, we gotta head downstairs." Ethan said in a stern tone. He grabbed the teenager's hand, and he started to dash down a long flight of stairs. "H-Hold on!" the girl shouted. "Why do we have to head downstairs?!" Ethan turned his head, smiled, and said "Well, you have to meet the others." 'Others?' the girl thought to herself. As soon as the two made it downstairs, Ethan announced "Well, here we are!" His arm pointed to a slew of other people. Some looked like they were in their early 20's, while others looked to be in their 50's. "Guys, I want you all to meet the 37th and last person of the game: my childhood friend, Summer." Everyone looked over at Summer. Her bangs drooped in front of her eyes, and her face turned red. She squinted her eyes, and quietly said "Uh, hi... I'm Summer...!"

No one seemed to be happy to meet a new person. In fact, it was quite literally the opposite. Everyone seemed GLUM about it.

The first person to walk up to Summer was a sailor guy. He looked old and tired. Maybe because of his time at the seas? He placed his hand down on Summer's shoulder, and muttered "Lassie, ye' better wish yer' gonna live..." "Live?" Summer asked. But before the sailor dude could respond, the giant TV at the end of the room turned on. One guy went "HOLY SHIT HOW THE HELL DID THAT TURN ITSELF ON?"

The TV spoke.

"Hello, victims. Welcome to a game... of life, and of death. In the midst of you is a killer, that person being me. The game is to survive and kill the killer. That is, before he kills YOU. There are 37 of you. Only one will make it out, and it might be killer himself. This mansion you're locked in has a total of 4 floors. Clues will be everywhere for you to find and uncover. Good luck, and maybe you will live to see the outside world."

The TV then turned off, and everyone looked at each other, either with seriousness or with anxiety. Silence filled the room for a full half hour, before someone broke it. "I honestly don't want to die..." a girl with brown hair and blue clothing muttered. A guy covered in gold-colored clothing shouted, "WELL, WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT TO?" The brown hair girl started crying, and ran off. A redhead chased after her, yelling "SUSAN, WAIT!" Ethan went up to the gold guy, and slapped his face. "What the hell is YOUR problem, Martin?! No one wants to die, but there's no need to be an asshole about it!" Martin snarled at him. "Bitch, shut up before I hire someone to slit your throat in half." As the two raged on, the sailor guy slowly inched closer to Summer. "Aye, these people be crazy. Crazier than the crew I had 20 years ago..." he whispered. "Anyways, me name's Nemo." Summer looked up at Nemo, and smiled gently. "I think it's a really nice name to have." "Well, I be goin' t' learn more about th' others here. I hope ye' don't mind if I do." Nemo politely asked. "Oh, it's fine, I don't mind." Summer kindly answered.

As Nemo walked away to socialize with other, Summer went into a deep thought. 'It's a game of life and death...' she thought. 'This means I can't trust anyone. Not even Ethan or Nemo.'

A bell rang outside, loud enough for everyone inside the mansion to hear.

It has started.

The game of life and death.


End file.
